Stay For Tonight
by Agent Texas
Summary: Eren decides it's time Levi stayed the night; neither of them expect for it to feel so defining.


I got the idea stuck in my head about Levi and Eren spending their first night together after listening to "Stay The Night" by Zedd. Just...go look it up, it's awesome. Excuse my terrible grammar here, I suck.

* * *

It was the first night.

It was quiet, there was only the sound of the cheap AC clicking on in the bedroom window and a soft rumbling of car engines five floors below. A nervous energy was settling over the room as two people tried to decide upon their next actions carefully, two people far from strangers, not quite friends, just barely lovers; a familiar setting for one, a first occasion for the other.

Outside the sun had set, the night time having taken over the city below enveloping it in a familiar darkness that didn't reach the main streets and left the alleyways pitched into nothingness, while inside a single lamp burned away on a side table.

During dusk, while it was still bright out they spent the evening in the living room for hours sharing stories, laughing at dumb jokes and whipping up a quick dinner, their chatter not falling through even as words grew quieter. The conversations only dissolved into murmurs and gasps when they moved closer, kissed as dishes lie in the sink, remaining wet, dirty and soapy. Hands-wet hands-wandering over sloped backs, curves of hips and threading through soft dark hair.

Courage fueled with adrenaline broke a kiss and tore the words out between full lips as they purred against slightly parted ones, "Levi, will you stay the night?"

Wordless acceptance, lips on a mouth urging more words further that would never come, hands on corded forearms, it was the only necessary reply.

The scene, a tiny room filled with pictures of family and friends on a cork board, piles of college books on the dresser and a neatly made queen sized bed, the sheet of white quilts lying out between them.

Uncertainty surged through the youngest of the partners while nothing but confidence embedded itself in the steely features of the oldest. Fidgeting, shifting weight from one foot to the other, gray eyes wandering over dark fabric covering a lithe figure, only one word popping into his mind _beautiful._ Images of other lovers came standing as if hesitant in the same place, within similar distances; a tall man with striking, perfect features, but words had never come to his mind on that night-none but _sex_. A word neither of these two would dare utter in a precious moment like this one.

Downcast green eyes find the slated gray ones holding them understanding the true meaning of this occasion. The awkwardness was an illusion of his own mind nonexistent in his randomly decorated room with the man he was falling hopelessly for in only a short number of weeks, communication unnecessary already. A first night in the same bed could only be viewed as a steppingstone for a future they were both secretly believing heavily involved the other, neither ready to admit how strongly they felt.

It wasn't _I love you_ or wedding vows but it felt as if it symbolized something, he hoped it meant something. A more confident smile pulling at the youngest's lips,a curious brow rising under black hair and hands moving to pull back the sheets. Finally: awkward shifts, pillow adjusting, a soft murmur as the lights flicker off, engulfing them in pure darkness save for the city light pouring through the slates in the blinds.

With the change of lighting voices grow softer, words are easier to come by and expressions slackened, lying tensely, arms brushing-one hot, one cold. In a whisper gentler than the brush of a hand a voice coaxes, "Let me lie close, Eren..." Rolling onto sides, pressing close, arms finding awkward placements under heads and over a waist with a chuckle of surprise slipping from a pair of full lips. Expectations were never were the same as reality-the truth is that kissing is messy, that dropping everything to be together isn't a decent idea, that cuddling isn't an experience that comes naturally. Spooning is awkwardly amusing the first time around.

But a head of soft black hair is tucked under his chin, porcelain skin is grazing his exposed arms and legs, a strange comfort overtaking him, though it was only their first night sharing a bed, though it was only a budding romance, thoughts rushed like feral waves. Thinking thoroughly and finding room for only one thought he falls simply on, _this is what it feels like to sleep next to someone, this is how it feels to embrace someone I really care for._

Words bubble up out of habit, "Goodnight, Levi."

A current of electricity feels as if it is flowing through Levi's veins, no other lover has felt so right so fast. "Goodnight, Eren."

_Goodnight, Eren you'd better get used to this._


End file.
